


i promise you (i only have you)

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Focuses Mostly On Wanna One World Tour One:The World 2018, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, More OngHwang Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Produce 101 Contestants Cameo, Romantic Fluff, Supplement to Don't You Know (How Much I Want You), non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Supplement to "don't you know (how much i want you)". Snippets and scenes from Light era and the world tour, non-chronological order.





	1. new york

“Kids, time to pick your rooms,” their manager bellowed over the din of tourists and paparazzi.

As the members paired up, Daniel piped up, “Hyung, can Jihoonie and I room together?”

Almost like a switch, everyone stared at the center in stunned silence. Off to the side, Jihoon blushed furiously. Thankfully, their manager was none the wiser because he was too busy juggling between taking a head count of the staff and answering the translator’s questions.

“Yeah, sure.”

Woojin did his best to keep an indifferent expression as he was assigned to a room with Daehwi and Jinyoung. Jisung and Seongwoo both gave scandalized looks towards the couple and Jaehwan went the extra mile to whisper to Jihoon, _“Make sure you use protection tonight.”_

Jihoon made sure to give a particularly hard stomp on the main vocalist’s foot as they exited the airport.

***

Daniel stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in one of the hotel’s bathrobes. His face was (hopefully) as clean as Minhyun’s bedsheets and felt like it was stripped of all its moisture after his tedious skincare routine.

“Are we having sex tonight,” Jihoon asked from his bed.

Daniel almost tripped on his luggage.

“I beg your pardon,” he spluttered.

Jihoon placed his phone on the nightstand before leaning back on his hands, his legs crossed coyly in front of him.

“I just got a lengthy text from Seongwoo-hyung and a link to a sex-ed site from Woojin,” he candidly explained as if talking about what to order from room service.

“Uh,” Daniel floundered, “Do you _want_ to?”

Jihoon crossed his arms in thought.

“Because I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to do, you know this.”

“Well, do _you_ want to?”

Daniel gave an awkward chuckle. “If I answer honestly, you'll be corrupted.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Hyung, I told you before, I am _not_ an innocent flower waiting to be ruined.”

 _Au contraire,_ Daniel thought, but kept it to himself. Jihoon caught the conflicted look in his eyes.

“So you do.”

“Jihoon, the fact we’re having this conversation implies you— _we_ are probably not ready for that yet,” Daniel reasoned. “And that’s okay. There’s no rush, right?”

Jihoon pouted.

“Then what if I say yes?”

Daniel glimpsed the younger’s adorably defiant expression before breaking out into laughter. He made his way onto his bed.

“Come here, you,” he said, beckoning with his arms wide open.

Jihoon, with his arms still crossed, lazily made his way across the room and into Daniel’s lap. Daniel wrapped the younger in a comfortable hug, situating him in his lap. Daniel craned his neck up to press light pecks along Jihoon's nape before tilting to meet Jihoon’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss, slow and languid just the way Jihoon liked. His hands trailed underneath the younger’s shirt, rubbing all along his back and shoulders. Jihoon felt the heat pool in his stomach as they kissed and when he pulled back, he was already panting.

“Okay?” Daniel asked, his voice desperate and airy. He was already leaning in for more.

Jihoon nodded, joining their lips again.

_More than okay._


	2. atlanta

“Where are you again?”

Jaehwan tsk-ed. “Some friend you are. Are you even a Wannable?”

“You’re not the only one who’s busy, hyung,” Sewoon griped back.

Jaehwan rolled over to lay on his back.

“We’re in Atlanta.”

“Gosh, that’s far.”

“Georgia, man.” Jaehwan attempted the foreign sounds, trying to remember how Daehwi had said it earlier. He said it again, forcing his tongue to curl harder on the “r” and Sewoon snorted.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“It’s nice here,” he added. “I bet it’s cooler here than in Korea.”

Jaehwan glanced at the screen to check the time. It was getting late and he could use some extra sleep before he was dragged out by the others to go sightseeing tomorrow.

“Ah, hyung,” Sewoon’s voice rang thinly out of the speaker, prompting Jaehwan to press his phone back against his ear. “You’ll never guess who I started talking to again.”

“You’re right, I suck at guessing games.” Jaehwan yawned and ran his fingers across his eyelids. “Who?”

“Seo Yuji.”

Jaehwan’s eyes shot open. He sat up on the bed.

“Yuji?”

“Yeah.” Jaehwan could hear Sewoon shuffling some papers around.

“But how?”

“Woohan texted me the other day saying she wanted to catch up or something,” Sewoon replied, nonchalant as ever. “Don’t worry, I used the stylist-noona’s phone.”

“I see,” Jaehwan said, unsure of how to process. “Is it awkward?”

“Sort of. It’s been a while.”

“You two were close.”

“Right. _Were,_ ” Sewoon chuckled.

“What did she say?” Jaehwan stood up and began to pace around his room.

“She’s still in school. She’s looking forward to my next album,” Sewoon recited. “She bought my other albums too, actually, which was nice.”

“Hey, what about _our_ albums?”

“I didn’t ask,” Sewoon replied with a teasing lilt. “She probably did, though, let’s be real.”

“Nah, I’m just kidding,” Jaehwan said, stopping in front of his hotel window. “I don’t really care.”

Sewoon paused. “She asked if we were still in touch, you and me.”

Jaehwan reached to clasp the rough beige fabric between his fingers.

“…Obviously.”

He drew back the edge of the curtain to peek out at the American skyline. Bright, colorful lights gleamed along the formidable buildings poking at the night sky. He pressed his hand against the glass and he could hear the whooshing of cars and the faint booming of music playing in the nearby clubs.

Everything in America felt bigger. Louder. Maybe it was just Atlanta, or maybe it was his homesickness talking. Being alone in a room halfway across the world from home made him feel things.

He drew the curtain back.

“You liked her, didn’t you?” Sewoon prompted, direct as always. “Back in school?”

Jaehwan laughed. “Why all of a sudden?”

“So I was right?”

Jaehwan laughed even harder. “Yes, my _hoobae,_ you were right. I didn’t think I was that obvious back then, though.”

“You weren’t,” Sewoon conceded. “I’m just smart.”

“Ah.”

“…Do you think you’ll ever talk to her again?”

Jaehwan could hear the unusual hint of hesitation in Sewoon’s voice.

“If we run into each other, I don’t see why not,” he replied, imagining the scenario for a moment before shaking his head. “It seems unlikely though.”

Sewoon hummed, also contemplative.

After a long pause, he finally asked, “What time is it over there?”

Jaehwan checked again.

“Almost midnight,” he muttered. “I should sleep. Daniel is gonna wanna take pictures of squirrels or something tomorrow.”

Sewoon stifled a laugh. “Alright. Tell him to send me some.”

“Sure thing.”

“Sleep well, hyung. Don’t be a stranger.”

Jaehwan chuckled. “I would never. Talk to you later.”

Sewoon hummed, and Jaehwan hung up. He walked back to his bed and plugged his phone into its charger.

He padded into the bathroom to brush his teeth and do a light washing of his face, hoping most of his makeup had already been scrubbed off when he had showered earlier. He had no patience to do his entire skincare regimen tonight, especially if they weren’t performing tomorrow.

He turned off the lights. As he got into bed, his mind swarmed with memories of simpler, more innocent times. Memories that had been kept at bay ever since he confided in Daniel not too long ago.

He sighed, turning onto his side. The bed felt foreign against his skin. The sheets didn’t feel quite right. He felt icky.

He rolled back to stare up at the ceiling. He squinted through the dimness at the rough and coarse bits of plaster jutting out all along the wall like tiny worms rearing their heads out from their holes.

_So freaking ugly._

He closed his eyes and his breathing evened as a siren blared in the distance.

Maybe Atlanta just wasn’t his cup of tea.


	3. seoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 8.

**_minhyunie:_ ** _  
do you want to have dinner with me?_

_**ongie:**  _   
_mm … depends_   
_what did you want to eat?_

**_minhyunie:_**  
_i was thinking jjajjangmyeon_  
 _or maybe jokbal. ??_

 **_ongie:_ ** _  
^^ y not both?_

 **_minhyunie:_ ** _  
bc i’m a poor boi ;~~~;_

 ** _ongie:_**  
_wow_  
 _some emperor you are_

 **_minhyunie:  
_ ** _lol w/e just get down here_

***

Minhyun looked up from his phone when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up to answer but Sungwoon beat him to it, rice paddle in hand.

“Hi, hyung!”

Sungwoon feigned disgust at the visitor. “Ugh.”

The shorter male let the door swing behind him as he went back into the kitchen to finish preparing the rice. Seongwoo stood by the entry way with his hand on the door and a knowing smile directed at Minhyun.

“Ready?”

“Just let me get my wallet.” Minhyun retreated into his room to quickly grab it along with his phone and keys.

“You know, I am perfectly willing to pay for you,” Seongwoo offered as Minhyun was putting his shoes on. “We can have both jjajjangmyeon _and_ jokbal.”

“You think you’re doing a huge favor by paying for cafeteria food? How touching,” Minhyun teased, closing the door behind them.

“Oh,” Seongwoo faltered. “I thought we were going out.”

“Did you tell Manager-hyung?”

“No.” Seongwoo’s shoulders slumped and Minhyun had to laugh at his adorable-ness. “But we’re adults! We could sneak out.”

“With your face?” Minhyun grinned. “Tempting, but maybe some other time when I’m less tired and you’re more ugly.”

“But that’s never!”

“Oh, well.”

Minhyun pushed the button for the elevator, still laughing at Seongwoo’s childish reactions. He was even crossing his arms with a pout. Minhyun cooed and leaned forward to poke at Seongwoo’s cheek.

Seongwoo grimaced. _“What?”_

“Nothing,” Minhyun grinned. “You’re just cute.”

Seongwoo blushed and pushed him away with a squeak. “Stop that.”

“I can’t help it,” Minhyun grinned and pinched Seongwoo’s cheek despite the other’s protesting gestures which veered more on the side of flailing.

Minhyun pulled back when the elevator doors opened and two of the female staff members walked out. Their faces lit up with recognition.

“Ah, hello,” they greeted with bows, and Minhyun and Seongwoo bowed shyly in return. The pair awkwardly shuffled into the elevator and Minhyun pressed the button for the ground floor.

“The cafeteria’s jokbal sucks, though.”

“I personally like their jjajjangmyeon, but hey,” Minhyun snickered. “You are always welcome to get a sandwich.”

“Screw that, I need rice.”

The way Seongwoo said it threw Minhyun into a fit of chuckles as they exited the elevator and headed (begrudgingly, in Seongwoo’s case) to the dining hall. The pair quickly made their orders: Seongwoo opted for a pre-made bibimbap while Minhyun stuck to his word and ordered one of the jjajjangmyeon boxes. They found a table at the corner of the hall; at this hour, there were very few other patrons apart from late-shift managers and the occasional janitor sweeping the floors.

Minhyun snapped his chopsticks apart.

“Have you talked to Daniel?”

Seongwoo sniffed as he stirred the contents of his white plastic bowl. “Not really. Why?”

Minhyun pursed his lips. “Was it just me or was he acting a bit off today?”

Seongwoo stopped chewing, but shrugged a second after. He looked down at his bowl. “Maybe he’s just stressed.”

“Hm.” Minhyun had a hunch it was far more nuanced than “just stress” but didn’t care enough to ask for details.

He eyed Seongwoo’s bowl.

“Mind if I steal your egg?”

“Yes,” Seongwoo grumbled with his mouth full. “In fact, I do mind. Get your own.”

“But I’m a poor boy.”

“Then you should’ve ordered bibimbap and saved a few hundred _won_.”

“I didn’t _want_ bibimbap.”

“And _I_ don’t want you touching my egg, back off.”

Minhyun brandished his chopsticks and Seongwoo did the same, resulting in the dumbest swordfight known to man. Seongwoo retaliated with little grace and ended up poking Minhyun’s thumb a little harder than he intended. Minhyun winced with an overdramatic wail as gochujang sauce smeared his finger.

“I just wanted an egg!”

Seongwoo burst out laughing.

“Stop laughing at me, I’m wounded,” Minhyun pouted, and proceeded to lick at the sauce on his hand.

Seongwoo shoved a few napkins at his bandmate. “You animal, use these.”

Minhyun stuck his tongue out in protest, but took them anyway. When he was finished, he huffed. He stared directly at the gleaming white and yellow morsel in Seongwoo’s bowl and sighed.

“Oh, little egg. How I long for you. You have no idea how I wish to taste your decadence on my t—”

 _“God.”_ Before Minhyun could continue his ridiculous monologue, Seongwoo quickly split the egg in two and placed the bigger half into Minhyun’s bowl. “Happy now? _”_

Minhyun nodded with glee and gobbled it up with a delighted hum. Muffled by his chewing, he murmured out a chipper, “Thank you!”

Seongwoo stared at him, astonished.

“What?” Minhyun self-consciously touched his lips and around his face. “Something on me?”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re just a big baby?” Seongwoo blurted out, and Minhyun blushed. Seongwoo shook his head with a scoff. “And you call _me_ cute.”

Minhyun stared down at his food in an attempt to hide his adoring smile. Suddenly he felt a bit bashful.

What could he say? Seongwoo was comfortable.

Minhyun liked comfortable.


	4. melbourne

“Daehwi, can I ask you for a favor? It won’t take long.”

“What is it, hyung?” Daehwi paused the movie he and Jinyoung were currently watching on Jinyoung’s laptop.

With an apologetic glance, Daniel tilted his screen towards the younger, most of it taken up by a registration form written completely in English.

“I need help filling this out.”

Daehwi raised an eyebrow, but his hands were already reaching for the keyboard as he made his way to look over Daniel’s shoulder. He spotted the word “Melbourne” written in large black letters along the top.

“Melbourne?” He reached over and skimmed the page. “Skydiving?”

“Skydiving?” Jinyoung came up from behind them.

“It’s a present for Jihoonie,” Daniel muttered shyly. “He mentioned it a while ago and I thought this’d be a good surprise.”

“Aww, hyung!” Daehwi affectionately wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck in a hug of approval. “He’ll love it. I know he will.”

“Yo, I wanna go skydiving,” Jinyoung muttered, trying to make out the foreign words on the screen.

“You can come too!” Daniel said, gesturing to Daehwi. “That’s why I wanted Daehwi to help. He has better English than I do and he can make sure we buy enough tickets before we leave.”

“Did you tell Manager-hyung? This is after the concert, right?”

Daniel nodded, and shrugged. “They said we could do whatever, so…”

Jinyoung didn’t argue. Daniel sent a quick text to his manager just in case as Daehwi quickly filled out the forms. After inputting Daniel’s credit card info and all the necessary information, he pulled up the receipts of the transactions.

“Done!” Daehwi scrolled through the pertinent information. “Here’s the time and address and which session you’re participating in. It looks like you’ll need to get there early to get fitted and whatnot, so just…let Manager-hyung know.”

Daniel pulled the maknae in for an appreciative hug. “You’re the best. Thank you so much.”

“Anytime.” Daehwi grinned, nudging against Jinyoung’s shoulder to continue their movie.

Daniel saved the receipts to his phone with the biggest smile on his face. He was already planning on how to surprise his boyfriend and he couldn’t wait to see his face when he did.

***

“Jihoonie,” Daniel called out as they headed to their assigned rooms. Jihoon’s room, shared between him, Woojin, and Seongwoo, was further down the hall and he turned around with a tired, questioning glance.

Daniel was about to invite him to maybe cuddle in his room but the other, despite hiding half his face behind a mask, looked so worn out and in need of sleep, he instead said, “Sleep well.” With a chuckle, he added, “Dream of me tonight.”

Jihoon’s eyes softened with a hidden smile. He let go of his luggage and turned to wrap his boyfriend in a warm and tight embrace. Daniel returned the hug, grinning fondly when Jihoon still didn’t let go after a few seconds. He looked up to see Jaehwan and Sungwoon smirking and winking at the couple.

Ignoring them, Daniel pulled down his mask and pressed his lips against Jihoon’s forehead, kissing him gently. Jihoon looked up with eyes filled with such sincere adoration, Daniel could feel himself melting all over again.

“Come by tomorrow morning?” Daniel brushed aside a stray hair across Jihoon’s forehead. “We could have breakfast together?”

Jihoon nodded with a hum. His eyes were beginning to droop with exhaustion, but Daniel could still make out the slight crinkling along the corners.

Daniel smiled. Such a simple action always made his knees feel weak and he had to wonder how he _still_ felt himself falling deeper and deeper every day.

He leaned in to press a kiss against Jihoon’s lips, still completely covered by his mask. Jihoon pulled back, yanking his mask down and grumbled, indignant, “Kiss me properly, you idiot.”

Daniel laughed, glancing up to see the other members heading into their rooms to rest for the night. He looked back down to meet Jihoon’s eyes, staring at his own reflection, and gently placed his hand against the back of Jihoon’s neck. Curling his fingers into his hair, he pulled him closer and pressed their lips together.

Jihoon sighed into the kiss, leaning in to press his body closer to Daniel’s. They stayed that way for a moment, simply kissing each other, but before things got too heated Daniel pulled away first with a sympathetic smile.

“Go sleep,” he said, running a finger across Jihoon’s cheek. “If you come by early enough, we can continue where we started.”

Jihoon chuckled with a resigned nod, taking the handle of his luggage. “I’ll call you to make sure you’re awake. So keep your phone on,” he warned.

Daniel grinned, shooing him away. “ _Go._ Seongwoo-hyung is gonna lock you out the longer you stay out here.”

Jihoon sighed. Seongwoo would.

“Sweet dreams,” he said as he turned down the hall. “Remember. Phone on, or else!”

Daniel laughed as he inserted his key card.

“Okay, okay!”

***

When Daniel woke up, it was to the screeching blare of his ringtone which he had set to a louder volume the night before. He took a few seconds to get his bearings—waking up in a different bed was never as easy for him—and hit the video call button.  

“Jihoonie,” he grinned, ruffling his hair.

“Good morning.” Jihoon’s face illuminated the screen, his cheeks puffed out and his voice ringing hoarse and deep from sleep. He sat up in his bed, keeping his voice hushed to avoid waking up Seongwoo and Woojin. “Did you sleep well?”

Daniel chuckled, rolling over to rest his head on his arm.

“Well enough, I guess.” Jihoon frowned. “I’m not used to sleeping for seven hours so I kept waking up in the middle of the night. You know how it is.”

Jihoon hummed. “Oh, that sucks. I’m sorry.”

He got out of bed and sat at the bedside table close to the window. The early sunlight trickled in through the curtains and washed half of his face in light, one eye shimmering a golden brown while the other remained deep and dark.

Call him whipped, but Daniel thought Jihoon was mayhaps the most beautiful human being in the world.

Daniel shrugged, enjoying the view. “What do you want to eat?”

“Anything is fine, honestly,” Jihoon said, hiding a yawn with his palm. “You know I’m not super fond of foreign food. I’m not that picky.”

Daniel sat up and found the menu on the nightstand. He skimmed through the breakfast options, cringing a little at the prices. “They have croissants here, does that sound okay?”

“Sure.”

Daniel hummed, keeping a mental order in his head. _Croissants. Sausages. Orange juice sounded good right about now too._

“Hyung.” Jihoon held his phone closer. He glanced behind as someone (probably Seongwoo) shuffled the blankets in his sleep and his voice fell to a whisper. “Can I come over?”

“Is that even a question,” Daniel replied. “Of course. I’ll call room service right now, so,” he grinned. “See you in a bit?”

Jihoon nodded with a cute wave and Daniel ended the call.

After a quick call down to room service, Daniel got up and opened the curtains, squinting as the Australian sun beamed in from outside. He sent a message to the group chat saying Jihoon was with him in case anyone (Woojin) started to panic, and stepped into the bathroom to wash up and look mildly presentable before Jihoon arrived.

_Knock knock._

Speak of the angel.

With a toothbrush wedged between his teeth, Daniel opened the door and Jihoon stepped in, an amused look on his face.  

“Don’t mind me,” Daniel tried to say, his words coming out muffled. He continued his business as Jihoon stood by the bathroom door frame.

“How long until our food gets here?”

“Mm...” Daniel paused to spit out his toothpaste. “Maybe ten minutes?”

“Cool.”

Jihoon made himself comfortable on Daniel’s bed while he waited. When he stepped out, Jihoon was skimming through the customary pamphlets from the hotel, completely immersed in the colorful foreign pictures and words. He murmured to himself as he tried to spell out each word—the sight was so cute, Daniel leaped to tackle the younger against the mattress and Jihoon squealed with surprise.

Jihoon futilely struggled to push him off. “Get off, you oaf.”

Daniel laughed, but relented when the younger started to dig his knee up against his torso. He suddenly remembered.

“I have something to show you.”

Jihoon sat up, confused. He paused for a moment.

“I’m scared.”

Daniel laughed out loud. “Don’t be. You’ll love it.”

 _“Daniel,”_ Jihoon whined, but watched with barely concealed interest as Daniel shuffled through his luggage to find a folder. He quickly yanked out a packet of papers stapled together with a pamphlet, courtesy of their manager who took the time to print them out, and made his way to sit next to Jihoon.

“Here.”

Jihoon took the papers and stared at the words in confusion. “You know I’m bad at reading English.”

Daniel fondly sighed and pointed at the picture on the pamphlet. “Look here, silly.”

Jihoon focused for a moment, and when he put two and two together, his eyes widened. “Daniel, is this—”

“Yep! Everything’s already paid for and ready to go.” Daniel said, his voice trickling with excitement. “I already told Manager-hyung that we’d be going the day after the concert and we have to get there early to get fitted and stuff but—”

“Wait,” Jihoon held up a hand. “ _‘We?’_ ”

Daniel paused. “Yeah.”

“Just us?”

“Well, and Jinyoungie, too. Daehwi helped me buy the tickets and he wanted to tag along so I said why not.”

Jihoon fell silent. He glanced back down at the papers in his hand and Daniel began to worry.

“I…I hope that’s okay?”

Jihoon didn’t respond.

Daniel started to panic. _Does he not want to go after all? Did he already have plans for that day?_

“I, uh, I just thought since you said you really wanted to go skydiving that one time, remember, after you did the ziplining thing with Woojin? And I thought you’d like this so I was like, ‘Well, when are we ever gonna get this chance again?’, you know, and I was gonna t— _whoa!_ ”

Amidst his rambling, Jihoon had tossed the papers aside and pushed Daniel down onto the bed before kissing him fiercely, his hands placed firmly on either side of his head. Daniel looked up, bewildered from the sudden attack, but the shock was quickly replaced with a sigh of relief.

“Whew,” Daniel chuckled, “Looks like I did something right.”

Jihoon leaned down to press their foreheads together and Daniel beamed seeing Jihoon with the biggest smile on his face. And all because of him.

“Thank you,” Jihoon whispered, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s nose and another to his lips. “I love it. I love you.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist as Jihoon lay his head on Daniel’s shoulder, murmuring _thank you’s_ into his neck and kissing him so, _so_ gently—Daniel thought his heart would burst.

“Anything for you,” he said, running his hands comfortingly along Jihoon’s back. “I’m glad you like it.”

Jihoon pulled up, smiling down at him with so much affection, Daniel was almost overwhelmed. It was moments like these when he felt like he really must have done something right in his past life.

_“I love you, too, Jihoonie.”_

And Jihoon responded by leaning in once more.


	5. taipei

Their livestream had just ended and Jihoon set the phone down on the table. Woojin flopped onto his bed with his signature _“aiyah!”_ and Jihoon narrowed his eyes at his fellow Pink Sausage.

“Wake up the whole floor, why don’t you?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“You wish.” Jihoon had no doubt Woojin would absolutely follow through if he said yes and he wasn’t going to risk getting banned from the hotel.

His phone vibrated and he already knew who it was from—Daniel was calling him to his room.

He made to leave when Woojin muttered, “Ugh. I hope you use protection.”

Jihoon considered chucking his shoe at him.

“Go shower, you loser,” he said instead. As soon as they came home, they had immediately turned on their Vlive.

Woojin raised his hand and waved with an indecipherable mumble. Jihoon assumed it translated to _I’ll do it later_ , shrugged, and then left.

When he arrived, Daniel was still dressed in his long-sleeved white shirt and sweatpants from earlier.

“Finally,” he greeted.

“I want food,” Jihoon said, pushing his way into Daniel’s room and ignoring the elder’s request for a hug. “Something sweet.”

“And why didn’t you order from your own room?”

Jihoon disregarded the question and skimmed the room service menu. Everything was in English or Chinese and he considered calling Guanlin or Daehwi over to help. He flipped to the back of the menu where the desserts were listed.

_Huh._

There wasn’t a large selection to choose from, but he should have known everything on the menu would be rather pricey.

“Hm. Cheesecake sounds good.”

“Cheesecake?”

Jihoon nodded. “Aw, but they don’t have ice cream though.”

Daniel grabbed the phone from the nightstand and held it out. Jihoon threw him a bewildered look.

“Me?”

“You’re the one who wanted cake,” Daniel said with a devilish smile and thrusted the phone at the younger. “Here.”

Jihoon stared at the object with a grimace before taking it and slowly dialing the number. As the dial tone rang in his ear, he glared at his boyfriend who was now sporting an insufferable grin.

“I hate you.”

_Click._

_“Hello, this is room service, how may I help you?”_

“H-hello,” Jihoon started, already feeling rather self-conscious speaking in English. He could already feel his face start to flush. “Uh, two cheesecakes, please?”

Daniel made a kissing face at him from the side. Jihoon grimaced.

 _“Two cheesecakes,”_ the woman repeated. _“And which one would you like, the regular?”_

Jihoon blinked. It was only then he realized there were actually two listings for cheesecake: one regular, and one special.

There was too much text under the special.

“Uh…regular? Ah, two, two regulars.”  

 _“Okay,”_ she replied, lengthening out the vowel, and Jihoon could hear her typing in their order.

“Thank you,” Jihoon blurted— _always remember to be polite_ —and glared at a quietly giggling Daniel.

_I’m going to hurt you._

_“Is that all for tonight, sir?”_

“Yes.”

_“Very well, they’ll be up shortly. 800 NT$ will be added to your tab. You will pay it when you check out.”_

“Okay. Thank you,” Jihoon said and quickly hung up before she could ask any more questions.

“Ey, good job.”

“Please don’t make me do that again.” Jihoon huffed, his chest flooding with adrenaline.

“You did well,” Daniel grinned and pressed a loving kiss to Jihoon’s crown. “Thank you, baby.”

Jihoon groaned. He reached up for a hug, which Daniel happily gave once he was seated and Jihoon was in his lap. He felt his energy slowly drain out as he relaxed in Daniel’s hold, running his hands up and down his chest, around his neck, and down his back.

“Can’t keep your hands off me, can you?”

“What,” Jihoon pulled away. “Hey, _you_ were the one all over _me_ tonight!”

“Don’t exaggerate,” Daniel chuckled, but saw no reason to conceal his adoration for the younger. “I hugged you once; that hardly counts as being ‘all over’ you.”

Jihoon had no counterargument to that. He resorted to replying with a kiss and snuggling into Daniel’s nape. Breathing into his skin, Daniel smelled of rose-scented soap mixed delicately with his oak-scented cologne.

“I mean, look at you now. So clingy.”

“Shut up.”

He wasn’t going to mention how warm and wonderful Daniel felt, nor how good he smelled, nor how much he just loved the way Daniel’s hands wrapped around his waist.

He figured Daniel’s ego was big enough.

“You should’ve just stayed for the V Live.”

“I thought about it,” Daniel admitted.

“Then?”

Daniel tilted Jihoon’s chin up and kissed him again. His voice lowered.

“I figured I wouldn’t be able to control myself if I stayed.”

Jihoon felt that jolt in his chest and let out a shaky breath.

“What are you saying,” he muttered, feeling the soft heat wash over his face. “How can you say that?”

“Because it’s true,” Daniel replied with a loving smile.

“You would jump me in front of the thousands of our Wannables?”

“Not with Woojin in the room,” Daniel joked, earning an admonishing hit to the chest. “If it was just us, that might be a different story.”

“Ugh,” Jihoon shook his head. “Today I learned my boyfriend is an exhibitionist.”

“Exhibitionist?” Daniel shifted to adjust Jihoon’s weight on his thighs. “Hardly. Is it a crime for me to want to show off the most beautiful boy in the universe?”

“Eww,” Jihoon whined, but regardless he was smiling from ear to ear.

Daniel kissed him again, first on the lips, and then on the nose, simply because he knew how much it annoyed him.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment— _“Room service!”_ —and Jihoon ran to answer it, doing his best to ignore the pressure between his legs (and praying it wasn’t obvious through his shorts).

“Good evening, sir, two cheesecakes?”

“Ah, thank you,” Jihoon greeted and accepted the receipt from the waiter. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Have a good night.”

Jihoon carefully brought the plates over to the table and set one in front of Daniel.

“Ooh, these look delicious.”

Jihoon grabbed a fork and dove in—finally his sweet craving was fulfilled. The cake melted in his mouth and he moaned as the light and fluffy texture danced on his tongue.

Daniel laughed.

“What?”

“The sounds you make,” the elder snickered. “They’re funny.”

Jihoon ignored the taunt and continued to gobble down his dessert. He was never good at pacing himself in front of something delicious; he made a mental reminder to order more before they left.

“Well I’m happy,” Daniel remarked as he nibbled on the end of his fork. “For that much money, they had better be good.”

Jihoon swiped the lingering cream off the plate with his finger. He brought the cream to his lips and sucked—evidently, it was at that moment he met eyes with Daniel. The look in Daniel’s eyes darkened and he smirked, his tongue teasing the prongs of his fork.

Never one to back down from a challenge—if this was even a challenge—Jihoon made a show of his “oral fixation”, _slowly_ dragging his tongue and lips up and down his finger. He pulled it out with a quiet _pop_ , thoroughly enjoying the way Daniel didn’t even try to be subtle as he stared at Jihoon’s lips while biting at his own.

Jihoon brightly laughed and pushed his now empty plate aside before reclaiming his original seat in his boyfriend’s lap. He ran his fingers through the elder’s hair, brushing it away from his forehead.

Daniel keened as he tilted his head up and Jihoon complied, this time going in for a deeper and more sensual kiss. Daniel grunted, hoisting Jihoon by the waist into a more comfortable position.

“I have an idea,” he whispered, running a thumb across Jihoon’s cheek. The look in his eyes still flashed with hunger and Jihoon shuddered.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” he said, but got up to guide Daniel to the bed.

“You danced to Day By Day,” Daniel continued, and Jihoon had an inkling of an idea where this was going.

“So?”

He pressed Jihoon down against the mattress, entrapping him between his arms.  He grazed down his body with a lust-filled gaze, his voice ringing seductively in his ear.

“Perhaps I demand an encore.”

Jihoon flushed.

“Right now?”

Daniel smirked.

“How about while you’re screaming my name?”

Jihoon blinked. “You want to make it our _sex song?”_

“Is that such a horrible idea?”

“Well, no…” Jihoon mumbled, too distracted with the way Daniel ran his hand across his chest and down his torso.

It really wasn’t a bad idea—hell, Jihoon might even _like_ that idea.

“But now I’ll never hear or dance to that song the same way again,” he lamented. “When we’re on stage…”

He trailed off, already imagining the compromising thoughts he’d have performing that song in the future, on stage in front of their fans.

“I think it’s perfect.” Daniel grinned and kissed his nose again. “It’ll get you in just the right mood. I’m sure your fans will appreciate it, if they haven’t already.”

Jihoon pushed the idea aside to grab the back of Daniel’s neck down into a bruising kiss. Caught off guard, Jihoon easily deepened the kiss, sinking into the sweet, addictive taste of _Daniel_. Song be damned, he bucked his hips upward, and Daniel gasped, an urgent signal to his boyfriend to _do something about this, right here, right now._

“Forget the song,” he demanded with a rough whisper.

Daniel chuckled, the sound resonating against Jihoon’s chest.

“I guess we can’t do this while we’re at Guanlin’s parents’ place, huh?”

Jihoon grunted. He had almost forgotten—or perhaps Daniel was just too good at distracting him.

“You can compensate for that right now,” he urged, bucking his hips once more and making his desire painfully known. Daniel gripped at his waist and pressed him back down to the mattress.

“So fucking needy.”

Daniel climbed onto the bed and pulled Jihoon on top before kissing him senseless.


	6. san jose

“I still can’t believe you thought it was a mandu shop.”

“In my defense,” Seongwoo huffed, exasperated. _“Manju_ and _mandu_ sound very much the same.”

He set down the plastic bag of freshly baked pastries onto the coffee table. He and Minhyun had just returned from the Shuei-Do _Manju_ Shop during their day off in San Jose, and while the sweets were definitely mouth-watering, Seongwoo was still rather salty they hadn’t seen nor eaten any dumplings as he had anticipated.

He had even teased Jaehwan about it too.

“It’s not like you were missing out. Dumplings here are the same as dumplings back in Korea,” Minhyun chuckled. “If anything, I bet the dumplings here suck in comparison to the ones back home.”

“Let it go,” Seongwoo grumbled, sitting on the edge of Minhyun’s bed. He considered turning on the TV but it wasn't like he would understand much of what was happening.

Minhyun poked his nose into the bag and pulled out a small box filled with powdered mochi cakes. He opened it and sighed.

“They’re so pretty.”

He took one out and popped it into his mouth.

Still chewing, he mumbled, “It’s soft, too.”

Seongwoo looked up and grinned—he found Minhyun’s mochi-filled cheeks rather cute. He scooted over and took a mochi for himself. Unlike his roommate, however, he bit into his. He hummed as the sweet red bean paste melted on his tongue.

“It’s good,” he complimented, finishing his cake. “It’s too bad we can’t bring it home.”

“All the more for us to enjoy,” Minhyun shrugged, and bit into his second mochi. He hummed with pleasant surprise. “Here, try this; it’s peanut butter.”

He held the mochi between his fingers in front of Seongwoo’s lips.

Seongwoo stared at the treat for a moment before taking the cake between his own fingers and popping it into his mouth.

“Oh. Wow.”

 “I know, right?” Minhyun dusted his hands off with a smile. “I see why this place was so popular.”

“I’m usually not a fan of peanut butter,” Seongwoo admitted, but quickly finished it off. He peered into the box to scope out other interesting flavors.

“I’m going to shower.”

Seongwoo hummed as he picked out an innocent rose-colored mochi. When he looked up, he gaped as Minhyun raised his arms and took his shirt off to reveal a beautifully-crafted frame and a rippling torso.

Seongwoo looked away, biting on his inner lip.

“Don’t eat it all,” Minhyun warned with a charming smile. He grabbed some clean clothes and sauntered into the bathroom. The muffled sound of rushing water quickly filled the quiet.

Seongwoo let out a long exhale. He flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Minhyun had been doing that more often—doing _what_ exactly, Seongwoo wasn’t sure. Taking his shirt off when Seongwoo just so happened to be in the room. Trying to feed him when Seongwoo had two very capable, very usable hands. Saying things which could only be the spawn of too many bad romantic drama cliches.

He didn’t hate them. He just didn’t know if Minhyun was simply being playful and his big head just couldn’t grasp how seductive his actions came off.

At the same time, he couldn’t help but entertain the idea of Minhyun having a very appealing (although dangerous) ulterior motive.  

The result was the same: Seongwoo was getting frustrated.

When he heard the shower turn off, Seongwoo leaped up from the bed and took out some clean clothes. Minhyun strutted out into the main room and as Seongwoo scurried past, he caught a whiff of Minhyun’s body wash, only to be engulfed in it when Minhyun suddenly trapped him in a hug.

Seongwoo let out a screech. Minhyun’s full torso—his _naked_ and _still kind of damp_ torso—was pressed up against him and Seongwoo struggled to escape, all the while curling into himself to avoid touching too much of…well, everything.

Minhyun laughed as Seongwoo squirmed. He let go and Seongwoo pouted, frowning at the wet spots on his shirt.

“Put on a shirt, you heathen,” he grumbled and ran into the bathroom before Minhyun could respond.

 As he let the hot water run down his body, Seongwoo tried not to dwell on Minhyun’s…everything.

At the same time though, he wondered if he preferred the other to still be shirtless or not by the time he got out.


End file.
